All or Nothing
by shadow15wolf
Summary: Kanda loves Lavi and wants Lavi to return his feelings. So he decides too end their relationship
1. Chapter 1

Soft groans and grunts filled the otherwise silent rooms as two bodies moved together covered in sweat. A red head thrusted into the willing body under him. Long black-blue hair was spread out over the white pillows. "L-lavi." Kanda gasped sqeezing his dark blue eyes shut his normaly pale face flushed red as Lavi hit his pleasure spot deep inside of him. Kanda's nails dug into Lavi's shoulders drawing beads of blood. In retaliation Lavi bit down on Kanda's pale shoulder one hand moving in between their bodies to grip the leeking cock and start to slowly pump it up and down. The differing sensations caused Kanda to come spilling onto both his and his lover's chests. Feeling the body beneth his tighten around him Lavi came groaning softly. Lavi collasped onto Kanda breathing heavely. After a few minutes Lavi rolled off of Kanda and off the bed gathering his clothes. Lavi could feel Kanda's dark gaze on his back as he buttoned up his shirt. Turning around he smiled at the sight of Kanda Yuu spread out in his bed with sweat cooling on him not to mention other things his eyes were at half mast. Lavi walked back over to the bed leaning down he tried to steal a kiss, but Yuu turned his head. Lavi frowned "Come on Yuu after everything we've done you still won't give me a kiss?"

Kanda turned angry eyes on Lavi's one green eye "Why should I? You won't give me what I want." Lavi stiffened before straightening his back and walking to the door. As he opened the door he heard Yuu say queitly "Running away again?" Lavi didn't bother answering him before he walked out.

Kanda stared at the closed door long after the footsteps faded away. He slowly got out of the bed ignmoring the smal pain he got for sitting up. Kanda made a disgusted face as he stood up feeling the liquid run down the back of his thighs. After Kanda returned from the bathroom having cleaned himself off, he crawld back into the bed pulling the covers up to his chest he waited for sleep to claim him which he knew would take awhile. He only got a good nights sleep when Lavi stayed the night which was becoming less and less. Kanda growld softly under his breath and covered his eyes with both hands when he realized exactly where his thoughts had traveled again. 'I need to stop thinking of the fucking rabbit' he thought to himself.

He wasn't sure when exactly the red head started being the center of his thoughts but he didn't like it. It caused too many problems not to mention all of the unwanted feelings he now had pretaining to the coward. Kanda's eyes narrowed to face the door Kanda sighed before closing his eyes. He was getting fed up with not haveing the answer he wanted. "Tomorrow." He muttered to himself, before falling into a light sleep.

The next day Kanda woke up at his usual time of 5:00 am. He got up and started his normal routine of showering and getting dressed after grabbing his breakfast out of the minifridge in his dorm room, he grabbed his bag and went down to the practice feilds with his sword mugen. When he got there no one else was their. Kanda shed his jacket and shirt and started his daily exercises. Kanda was currently attending Black Order Boarding school. The Black Order high school was one of the best in the world, only problem was that it was run by the church and when one was gay it tended to lead to problems. Kanda and Lavi were both in their last year and had been sleeping togehther for the last two and a half years. Now that the were graduating in five months Kanda had asked Lavi if they could tell people about them. Lavi had immediantly said no and every time the subject was brought up he would make an excuse to leave or run away.

Kanda wouldn't have a problem with letting Lavi have time to decide, but since he had voiced his thoughts he had noticed that Lavi was flirting with more and more people girls and guys alike. Kanda growled low under his breath when he realised where his thoughts were heading, quickly he went back to his practice taking out mugen and running though his exercies.

XXXX

He really was beautiful. Lavi thought from his spot in the trees. Lavi watched Kanda move gracefully with mugen, going from one stance to the next with out pause. Lavi had come down here hoping to talk to Kanda before he started, and now he didn't want to stop him. Kanda's face was relaxed which was an odd sight from his usually scowling features.

Lavi tried hard not to let his thoughts wander towards the gutter, he knew that Kanda wouldn't want to have anything to do with him after how he left the night before. Really Lavi did't understand Kandas sudden want to come out to their friends, the way they had been doing things so far had worked, but now after two plus years he wanted an open relationship?

Lavi cared alot about Kanda after all he was his best friend, but he didn't love him, not like how Kanda wanted him to. Without realizing what he was doing Lavi's gaze went to Kanda's cheast where beads of sweat had started to appear on the pale skin. Lavi slowly licked his lips. He could feel his blood starting to heat up the more Kanda moved. 'He really is felexaple.' Lavi thought his body starting to move forward.

Kanda's eyes had closed at some point and he didn't sense another person in the clearng with him until arms circled him from behind. His eyes snapped open he looked down at large tan hands that were holding him in place preventing him from turning around. A toungue came out to trace the shell of his ear before moving down to his shoulder. "Morning Yuu-chan." Lavi growled into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Don't call me that." Kanda growled back trying unsuccesfully to escape Lavi's hold, not that he minded it was rare tjat Lavi just held him like this.

"Ah Yuu-chan you don't mean that. After all you liked it last night." Lavi said moving Kanda's hips until his arousal was pressed against Kanda's ass. Kanda growled blushing at the reminder. "Let go rabbit I'm training, or would you like to wear an eyepatch on the other eye?"

Lavi laughed nervously eyeing mugen warily. "No I'm good thanks though." He let his hands fall back to his side watching Kanda move away from him quickly "Still mad at me?" Lavi asked trying to ignore his current problem. All he got for an answer was a glare directed in his direction.

Kanda started to the other side of the clearing. "Scram rabbit I don't have time for you."

Lavi frowned pouting. "I asked if you were still mad at me for last night, or are you mad at me for not wanting to come out to our friends? Cause if you didn't know this we go to a religous school, just pointing that out there." Lavi follwed Kanda moving in front of him blocking his way. "Well which is it."

Kanda glared at Lavi. "You really don't get it do you? I want to be in a actual relationship with you, because I love you, I already explained this to you." Kanda shrugged moving around Lavi "If you still don't get it then I don't want to see you again."

Lavi stared at Kanda for a minute with a shocked expression on his face, before he started laughing. "Good one Yuu-chan for a minute there I thought you were serious." Lavi made to grab on to Kanda's wrist but found himself staring down at the sharp steel of Kanda's prized sword.

Kanda moved Mugen to Lavi's throat digging it in enough to pinch the skin, but not drawing blood...yet. "I am serious you fucking rabbit I've had enough. I don't want to see you again and I sure as hell am no longer your quick fuck, go find someone else."

Lavi swallowed nervously looking into Kanda's eyes, which he had avoided looking at all morning. "Come on Yuu were friends first and fore most, you're my best friend, you know that."

Kanda's dark blue eyes filled with regret, before he shook his head his hair moving to cover his face. "Not any more."

Kanda lowered Mugen and sheathed it back to it's rightful place on his hip and put his shirt and jacket back on, picking up his bookbag he left for his first class. He left Lavi standing there in the clearing staring into space in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback: Two and a half years ago_

_Kanda walked into the brightly lit classroom. It was the first day of a new school year and he had English with the stupid rabbit. Kanda saw Lavi sitting in the far back of the classroom farthest from the door. Most of the other students were already there, only a few seats were left open. The teacher was he had sort spiked blond hair and he had been teaching at Black Order School since before Kanda had moved to Britain. Kanda nodded to him when he looked up this wasn't the first time Kanda had been in Reever's class and Kanda was sure it wouldn't be the last. "Oh Yuu-chan! Come sit over here! I saved you a seat!" Lavi yelled from across the room standing up to wave his arms in the air. _

_Kanda could feel a blush start growing on his cheeks as all eyes turned too him. He ignored the stares and the heat on his face to scowl at the red head. "Shut up you idiot do you always have to be so loud?" Kanda asked moving to stand beside Lavi. "And don't call me that!" He yelled hitting Lavi on the back of the head, before sitting down. _

_Lavi pouted "Ow Yuu-chan you don't have to be so mean." Lavi whined rubbing the abused spot on his head. Suddenly Lavi straightened smiling, his single green eye shining with amusement, leaning over Kanda he put his hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear "Ya know Yuu-chan if you want I could be loud just for you just say the word."_

_Kanda could feel the blush trying to come back onto his face. Looking around he saw that most of the students were looking at him and Lavi trying to hear in on their conversation. Kanda glared at all of them his hand reaching for his sword Mugen. When all eyes were off of him and the rabbit, he turned back to him. "How many times will I have to say no, or do you need help getting it through your thick skull?" Kanda hissed raising Mugen up enough so that Lavi would understand how serious he was. To bad the rabbit didn't have any common sense. _

_Lavi just continued to grin. "Come on Yuu-chan just once you don't want to be a virgin forever do you?" Kanda's glare grew at the words coming out of the rabbit's mouth.__  
__  
__"Shut up rabbit." Kanda said turning to the front deciding that ignoring the idiot was the best course of action._  
_"Just once Yuu-chan I'll make sure you like it." Lavi whispered back, before sitting down._

_Kanda had no doubt about that, ever since they had entered high-school Lavi had gotten a reputation of sleeping around with guys and girl alike. Lavi never stuck around to start a relationship with any of his partners, he said he would rather be free to do what ever he wanted then be tied down. _

_Kanda wasn't worried about not liking sleeping with Lavi as worried about liking it to much. Kanda didn't know for sure when he had started watching Lavi, or when he had started to get angry when girls would fling themselves at Lavi at parties. At first he had thought he was jealous of Lavi for being so lucky. _

_It wasn't until at one party when he had punched Tyki Mikk who had been after Lavi for awhile that it became a problem. Lavi had dragged him outside to yell at him about staying out of his business, and said that Kanda should stop acting so damn jealous all of the time. That had been about the time that Kanda had clued in too his own feelings. It had shocked him to find out that he had developed feelings for the red head without realizing it. _  
_After that Kanda started to avoid Lavi as well as his friends. It took the rest of the school year for him come to terms with-one yes he liked the red head, and two that he would properly never be able to have the red head in a steady relationship. _

_Kanda had thought about just sleeping with Lavi but had tossed that idea out of his head quickly, he wasn't sure if he could stand having that kind of relationship with his friend and not wanting more. _

_So Kanda went back to hanging out with the rabbit, moyashi and Lenalee on a regular bases hoping that whatever screwed up feelings he had would go away. No such luck it got harder over the summer to control his emotions when Lavi decided that he wanted to sleep with Kanda. Kanda had refused the entire summer but Lavi persisted saying that they were friends and that it would be fine. _

_Kanda didn't want to get his own hopes up, so he used the excuse that it went against what the Black Order taught them considering it was religious school._

_The English class went by quickly enough once the rabbit had shut up. Kanda quickly packed his things and was out the door before Lavi was ready. Kanda ignored Lavi's yells of him to wait. 'I can't believe I'm running away like some girl' Kanda thought as he slowed down once he got out of the building. _

_The Black Order School was broken up into three parts one for the lower grades, one for the higher grades and one for the dorm rooms. The younger kids all had the two biggest buildings, girls in one and boys in the other. The middle and high school students were broken up into year and gender. And put into their own floors of the rest of the buildings. _  
_Kanda looked at his watch and quickly started heading to his kendo practice. _

_XXX_

_When Lavi got outside he looked around for a head of midnight hair, when he didn't see Kanda he pouted. He didn't think that all of his teasing would cause Kanda to run away like he had. Lavi hadn't intended to ever go after one of his friends, but for Kanda he would make an exception. Really Kanda didn't seem to know how good looking he was with his pale skin and dark blue eyes that were rare for someone with Asian descent. Then there was his hair it was midnight blue and from the few times he had braided Kanda's hair he knew that it was soft as silk. _

_Lavi had always found Kanda beautiful, he remember when he first saw Kanda. He was in grade two and his entire class was excited that they were getting a new student and Lavi didn't really care it would probably be another boring person. _

_The door opened and in walked a pale-skinned Japanese girl her hair was up in a high-pony tail. Her bangs covered her eyes, but Lavi could see dark blue eyes glaring out at the classroom. Lavi thought that she was the prettiest girl that he had ever saw. "Hey Allen isn't she pretty?" Lavi whispered across his desk to his friend Allen Walker. Allen nodded looking curiously at the new kid._

_"Everyone," Their teacher Mr. Reever called. "This is Yuu Kanda he just moved here from Japan. All of you be nice." Mr. Reever finished leaving the class of grade two's in shocked silence. "That's a boy?" Lavi asked blinking in surprise. Kanda's glare was then turned directed at Lavi his eyes flashing with rage._

_"Yes I am." Kanda growled moving towards Lavi. "Do you have a problem baka usagi."_

_"Usagi?" Allen said "What's that?"_

_Kanda turned his glare on Allen who eeped and hid behind his desk only his silver eyes peeking over the table. "It means rabbit, baka moyashi."_

_"Hey don't be mean Yuu-chan" Lavi said slinging his arm over Kanda's shoulder "We're all friends here." Lavi could feel Kanda stiffen under his arm then pain exploded on his jaw. Lavi crashed to the ground holding his jaw._

_"Don't ever call me that!" Kanda yelled advancing on the down red head. Then Kanda was being pulled back by Allen who had grabbed on to his hair._

_"Don't hit people he was just being friendly!" Allen yelled in the taller boys face still gripping onto the pony-tail in his hand. Kanda turned on Allen "What do you know about it beansprout?" Kanda raised his fist to hit Allen, but before he could Lavi tackled Kanda to the ground._

_"Boys!" Mr. Reever yelled running over to them. "Stop this right now!" He tried to pull them apart, but Allen still had a good grip on Kanda's hair so when Mr. Reever pulled Allen off of Kanda he ended pulling Kanda's hair more. _

_"OW!" Kanda yelled kicking Mr. Reever in the knee, bringing the teacher down with them._

_XXX_

_Lavi chuckled bringing himself out of his memories, all three of them had gotten detention for three weeks cleaning all of the classrooms in the elementary school building. After their punishment was over Allen and Lavi had started to bug Kanda any chance they had gotten and so far over the years they had made a pretty good friendship. Now Lavi was putting strain on it by chasing after his best friend. _

_"Hey Lavi!" Lavi turned to the voice that had broken him out of his thoughts to see Allen running towards him from the music building. Allen had grown somewhat over the summer now being an acceptable height for a guy, but he was nowhere near Lavi's height. _

_"Hey short stalk what's up?"_

_"It's Allen! Don't call me that!" Allen pouted glaring at Lavi. _

_Lavi grinned "I've heard that before."_

_Allen looked confused for a second, before shaking his head. It was obvious that he was going to ignore the red head's comments. "Listen there's a party tonight and Lenalee wanted to know if you wanted to go. Hey where's BaKanda?" Allen asked looking around._

_Lavi shrugged. "I scared him away. I would love to go to a party. Is Yuu-chan invited? Where is it?"_

_Allen nodded. "Yeah he is. Lenalee will call you later with the details." After a moments silence Allen said quietly. "Ya know Lavi you shouldn't put so much pressure on him, if he doesn't want to sleep with you then you should just drop it." Lavi tried to get a look at Allen's eyes, but couldn't, because of the curtain of white hair covering his face. _

_Lavi grinned at Allen. "Come on Allen you and I both know that I don't give up easily." _

_"What if it ruins your friendship?" Allen asked looking up at Lavi. He looked like he was going to say something else. Instead he started to walk to his next class as the warning bell sounded. _

_"Nah I wouldn't let it." Lavi said feeling full of confidence._

_"Alright as long as your sure."__  
_---------------------------------------------

Thank-you to everyone who read my story. Triple thanks to who added my story to their favourites, or story alerted AoN it makes me very happy. *Bows down in gratitude* I'll try and update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. this is my first all out lemon and I was a little self-conscience about writing it. so yeah

Thank-you to everyone who reviewed for chapter two and one.

Flashback 2

Lavi walked into the club that the party was being held at. He looked around the crowded floor trying to catch a glimpse of his friends through the throng of people. Lavi finally saw Allen's white hair in the back. Lavi slowly made his way through the crowd to his friends

When Lavi got to the table, Lenalee and Allen were the only ones sitting there. "Hey guys where's Yuu-chan? Did he bail on you Lenalee?" Lavi asked sitting down. He accepted the drink that Allen passed him.

"No he's here" Lenalee said, smiling gently. Lenalee was wearing a short black skirt, a black halter-top and knee high black boots. Her hair was up in its usual two ponytails on the side of her head.

"Yeah he went to get us more drinks." Allen spoke up. Allen was a button up shirt, dress pants and a necktie.

"Geez Allen, you couldn't wear something else?" Lavi asked laughing.

Allen looked down at himself. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? This is what I always wear."

"I think that's what Lavi was getting at Allen." Lenalee said gently.

Allen just shrugged. Well it's too late to do anything about it now."

Lavi opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when four glasses were slammed on the table. Lavi followed the pale hands holding the glasses up muscled arms to slim shoulders, to Kanda's scowling face. "Hey Yuu-chan!" Lavi said, putting a huge smile on his face. "How ya doing? You ran off after class and I couldn't talk to you."

If it was possible Kanda's scowl deepened. "Don't call me that you stupid rabbit." Kanda sat down opposite of Lavi pulling his drink towards him. "Why were you late?" Kanda snapped.

Lavi shrugged "Doing stuff for the old panda." he said. Lavi let his gaze wander over Kanda, his hair was in its usual pony-tail, but he had changed into a tight fitting navy blue t-shirt and black jeans. Lavi looked away when he noticed that Lenalee was watching him.

Lenalee didn't approve of Lavi going after Kanda. She and Allen both believed in the religion taught at the school, but Allen was more accepting of people who liked the same sex. Lavi smiled at Lenalee before turning to Allen and telling him about his day.

XXX  
It was a few hours later and Lavi was drunk, not a good thing when he had classes the next day. Lavi shrugged the thought away taking another gulp of his drink he could see Allen dancing with a girl year younger then them. Lenalee was dancing with a group of girls in the far corner. And Kanda was...Lavi looked around trying to see ahead of dark blue hair in the crowd, finally Lavi spotted him over buy the bar talking to Tyki Mack. Tyki was a year older then them and also known around the school as someone who would do anything with two legs. Not that Lavi's reputation was any better.

Lavi scowled standing up and making his way over to them, trying to not fall over from the world spinning. When Lavi got close enough to hear the conversation he grabbed Kanda's arm and pulled him away. "So if you want to come back to my dorm- Hey!" Tyki yelled after him.

"Lavi what do you think you're doing?" Lavi could hear Kanda's words slurring together sloppily, something a sober Kanda would never let happen. Lavi suddenly felt a lot less drunk when he spun Kanda in front of him slamming his back against the wall next to the door of the club.

"What am I doing?" Lavi shouted over the speaker a few feet from them. "What are you doing accepting invitations to Tyki's room?" Lavi used his height advantage to keep Kanda pinned when he tried to shove him off.

"I didn't accept anything, if you had waited for me to answer, let me go baka usagi." Kanda snapped. "Why do you care who's room I go to or not? It's none of your business."

Lavi growled. "It matters because one you're my friend and two" Lavi leaned close to Kanda's ear to whisper and still be heard. "If you wanted to go to someone's room the mine was always free Yuu-chan." Lavi gently bit Kanda's earlobe and pulled. Lavi felt the body beneath his go still.

"What do you think you're up to Lavi?" Kanda growled.

Lavi simply hummed realising the Kanda's ear to lick a path from his ear to his jaw line. "Well I think I'm trying to finally convince you give in."

Kanda was silent for a few minutes. "Come on Yuu-chan just once and if you don't like it, it'll never happen again." Lavi said quietly.

"What if I don't want it now?" Kanda asked.

Lavi grinned pulling away to look him in the face. "Do you really mean that?" Lavi pressed his hips to Kanda's so that he could feel his half hard member. Also Lavi could feel Kanda's member hardening when he grinded against him.

Kanda brought his hands up to hold onto Lavi's arms, which were braced on the wall on either side of his head. Kanda glared at the grinning red head trying not to respond to Lavi's movements. "Let go of me rabbit." Kanda tried one more time. He really didn't think this was a good idea. The only response he got was Lavi slamming their lips together. Kanda tried to move back more, but just trapped himself further between the wall and Lavi when Lavi wrapped his one arm around his waist.

Lavi gentled the kiss when Kanda didn't respond. He slowly showed Kanda how to move his lips with his. Lavi gave a pleased hum when Kanda's lips pressed back against. After awhile Lavi pulled back enough that they could breathe. Kanda was taking deep breaths trying to get air back in his lungs, he had a small red blush across his cheeks and when he opened his eyes they were glazed over in desire. Lavi felt hot arousal run though his blood. He really didn't know what he would do if Kanda kept refusing him, because he looked way too fuckable in that moment.

"Well Yuu-chan? Still say no?" Lavi asked quietly. He hadn't noticed before, but the music in the club had gotten turned down meaning they would have to leave soon. Kanda had closed his eyes again, his scowl back in place. And for a minute Lavi thought he would really be refused again, but then Kanda opened his eyes and nodded.

"Okay fine, but only once." Kanda said pushing Lavi off of him and heading the rest of the way out the door.

Lavi smiled behind Kanda letting his gaze wander downward. "Well I'll have to make sure that you like it if I want it more then once."

Kanda glared at him over his shoulder. "Don't get to cocky." He muttered. "How did you get here? We took a cab."

Lavi nodded "Me too, but I don't want you changing your mind." Before Kanda could ask what he meant Lavi grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him down the street.

"Where do you think you're taking me, baka usagi?" Kanda snapped tugging at his arm.

"Just trust me Yuu-chan." Lavi said picking up the pace. After about ten minutes of walking they came to a house in a quiet neighbourhood.

"Oh no." Kanda hissed at him digging his heels in the ground. "This is your grandfather's house."

"Calm down Yuu-chan he's not here and I have a bedroom here." Lavi muttered digging his keys out of his pocket. "So come on." Lavi dragged Kanda in the rest of the way as soon as the front door was shut Lavi pushed Kanda against it and kissed him. Kanda immediately responded, one of his hands went up to grab Lavi's red hair, the other hand wrapped around Lavi to grip the back of his shirt. Lavi let a faint smirk cross his face. He hadn't thought that Kanda would respond so well, even if he was drunk.

Lavi gripped Kanda's shoulders tightly. Spinning them both around so that he could walk Kanda backwards though the house. Lavi moved his left hand down to Kanda's hip allowing him to thrust their hips together. Kanda broke their kiss to let out a soft groan when their erections ground together. Lavi chuckled softly. "Do you like that Yuu-chan?" He whispered in his ear, before he nipped Kanda's ear lobe.

Kanda gritted his teeth to prevent another moan from leaving his throat. "Stop teasing me you damn rabbit." Kanda growled, thrusting his hips into Lavi's.

Lavi grinned down at Kanda. "Don't worry Yuu-chan; we'll get to the good part soon." With that Lavi bent down to capture Kanda's lips he pushed his tongue between Kanda's lips to tangle with his tongue. They stood in the same spot for a few minutes letting their tongues battle, and their hands wander. Kanda started to unbutton Lavi's shirt, when he had undone half of it he let his hands wander along Lavi's chest and stomach.

Lavi let his hands wander under Kanda's shirt, crawling up his chest to pinch one of his perk nipples. Lavi felt the groan vibrate in Kanda's throat, he answered with one of his own. Lavi broke the kiss to take in a deep breath of air. "I think we should keep going Yuu." Lavi said his voice sounded rough to his own ears, from the lack of air.

Kanda nodded jerkily taking his hands out from Lavi's shirt and taking a step back from him. Lavi grabbed Kanda's hand pulling him along to the back of the house. He opened his bedroom door, pulling Kanda in after him. He pushed Kanda onto the bed holding his shoulders down. "I'll be right back Yuu I need to get something to make this easier." Kanda nodded moving back more onto the bed. Lavi quickly went to the bathroom going through the drawers until he found the hand lotion. He went back to his bedroom stripping the rest of his shirt and kicked off his boots. He entered his room shutting the door behind him. The rooms only light came from a streetlight across the street. While he was gone Kanda had shed his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants leaving him only in his boxer's Lavi could clearly see Kanda's arousal through the thin cloth.

Lavi grinned walking closer "Ya know Yuu-chan half the fun is unwrapping you."

Kanda scowled looking away. "I told you to stop teasing didn't I?" Kanda turned back to him. "Unless you would prefer me too leave."

Lavi quickly shook his head. "No no stay I'll hurry it up."

Lavi moved to the bed, climbing on top of Kanda straddling Kanda's legs. Lavi looked down Kanda's chest, placing the bottle of lotion on the bed. He let his one hand wander along Kanda's chest, the other one holding him up. One finger circling one of the rosy nipples before flicking it with his finger. He pulled another moan from Kanda's throat. Lavi grinned up at him before he leaned forward his tongue came out to trace the same nipple before he licked it. Then he pulled on it with his teeth before sucking on it. This got an even better response; Kanda groaned pushing his chest towards Lavi's face. One of his hands come up to tangle in the redhead's hair again the other went to Lavi's pants fumbling to open the button.

Lavi gasped low in his throat leaving Kanda's nipples alone when he felt a hand sneak between his pants and boxer's to cup his erection. "Take your pants off now." Kanda growled squeezing the cloth covered flesh. Lavi nodded sitting on his knees to push the materials over his hips and down.

Kanda's eyes wandered from Lavi's slightly muscled chest down to his stomach and lower to the curly dark red hairs framing Lavi's manhood. It was longer then his Kanda noticed, but not too much the head had a mushroom look to it. Kanda unconsciously licked his lips. He reached one hand out to gently start stroking the flesh again. Lavi gasped getting his pants off of him taking his socks with him. Then he leaned back over down Kanda engaging him in a heated kiss.

Lavi positioned himself so that he was in between Kanda's legs, pulling off Kanda's boxers without breaking the kiss. Letting his tongue battle Kanda's while he reached for the bottle of lotion.

He opened the bottle putting a fair amount of on his fingers, before putting one close to Kanda's entrance circling the puckered hole. He broke the kiss letting Kanda feel his finger probe his entrance for a minute. "Are you really sure you want this? Cause I won't be able to stop once we go further." Lavi warned looking at Kanda's flushed face. Sweat had started dripping down his face making his dark hair stick to his face and neck.

Kanda scowled up at the red head. "If I didn't want this I wouldn't be here." When Lavi still looked uncertain Kanda pulled Lavi's face down kissing him lightly. "I've wanted this for a long time, rabbit."

Lavi smiled lightly. "I'm going to have to make you scream my name Yuu." Lavi watched Kanda's scowl deepen a little. "You're going have to stay relaxed so that this doesn't hurt as much as possible."

Lavi pushed the first finger into Kanda before he could reply. Kanda shifted a bit at the uncomfortable feeling for a minute before he settled. Lavi moved the finger around twisting it and reaching as far as he could. After a few minutes Lavi added the second finger, this time Kanda hissed a bit but stayed relaxed. His nails digging into tanned shoulders, leaving small marks. Lavi scissored his fingers stretching the virgin hole as much as he could. He leaned down to nibble on Yuu's neck when he pushed the third finger in, hoping that it would distract him from any pain. He curled his fingers all around looking for the one spot that would make Yuu feel pleasure. Finally Lavi's fingers brushed against the small bump of nerves in side of him.

Kanda gasped thrusting his hips down on Lavi's fingers trying to force him to touch that spot again. Lavi couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face when he looked at Kanda's face his head was thrown back, and his eyes closed, his mouth falling open. There was a red flush over his cheeks and his hair was a mess from falling out of his pony-tail.

Lavi thought that Kanda was stretched enough withdrawing his fingers kissing Kanda on the lips at the whine he let out at losing the feeling of his fingers. "Don't worry Yuu." Lavi said quietly. He reached for the lotion, hissing at the cold sensation on his arousal. Lavi looked down at Kanda looking into his dark blue eyes that were glazed over with lust and something else that Lavi didn't want to decipher. "You ready?" He asked. Kanda nodded.

Lavi slowly pushed in, he groaned pushing all the way in the tight heat before freezing. He looked down at Kanda, his face was scrunched up in pain, and his eyes were closed. Lavi took deep breathes, Kanda was so tight and hot it felt like he was trying to squeeze his cock off. "Yuu you need to relax, it will be better if you calm down." Kanda nodded taking a few deep breaths then slowly relaxed around Lavi. A few more minutes went by before Kanda opened his eyes, they were still clouded by a little bit of pain, but Kanda nodded before thrusting down slightly.

Lavi moved until he was almost all the way out then thrust back in quickly. Kanda groaned when Lavi hit his pleasure spot, he moved his hips in time with Lavi's own thrusts. Kanda changed his grip to Lavi's back burying his face in his neck. He wrapped his legs around Lavi's waist locking his ankles together on his lower back.

Lavi could feel that he was close Kanda kept clenching his muscles around him, bringing him closer to release. He slipped one hand between their sweaty bodies to start jerking Kanda off in time with each thrust. Kanda was moaning almost constantly he had never felt this much pleasure before and he was so close. One more thrust on his pleasure spot had him coming all over Lavi's hand and on their stomachs. "Lavi!" Kanda yelled his whole body stopped moving as his release.

When Kanda's muscles froze around him Lavi came with a small yell of "Yuu!" Before he collapsed on top of his new lover.

Both were breathing deeply, trying to calm down their hearts. Lavi looked up at Kanda his face was relaxed and peaceful, a lot different then it usually was. "How was that Yuu? Want to go again?" Lavi asked.

Kanda shook his head sleepily, "Not now." He pulled Lavi up kissing him slowly. Lavi grinned pulling out of Kanda with a wet sound before grabbing the blanket and pulling it around them.

"Night Yuu-chan see you in the morning." Lavi whispered wrapping his arms around Kanda's pale shoulders. Kanda mumbled something before curling up to Lavi's side. "What was that Yuu-chan?"

"I said I love you." Kanda said before drifting off to sleep. Leaving Lavi in shocked silence.


End file.
